Just Another Hitman
by 80Kitty59
Summary: This is the story of Mizuki Harsha who is a hitman the Ninth sent to protect Tsuna, who just happens to be Yamamoto's cousin. When she meets Habari it seams like they could never get along but could things change? HabariXOC and 8059 in future chapters.
1. Coming Home

A.N.: Hi everyone! Thanks for clicking on my story! This is something I started when I was out of school for a week and a half because I had to get my wisdom teeth removed! Yay! NOT! But this is what kept me sane for that time and so I'm posting it on here. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I have more on the way! Sorry for rambling so I'll stop and let you start the story!

Disclaimer:

Me: I wish I owned Kayekyo Hitam Reborn but sadly, I don't. *cries*

Reborn: Well you could always buy it.

Me: Good idea! *counts money* Do you think They'll take…20 dollars and a Payday bar?

Tsuna: You're trying to buy us with a Payday bar?

Me: *cries again* I'll never have enough to buy you! So for now, while I save up I'll just write stories and make you do what ever I want! Ha!

Tsuna: No! why us? T-T

Me: Because! I like you being my slave Muhahahaha! Anyways Enjoy!

Tsuna: Save me!

* * *

><p>Mizuki sighed as she stepped off the plane that had brought her from Italy back to her home country, Japan. She couldn't exactly say she was happy to be back, but since she was here on a mission, Mizuki had to endure it because this was home until the mission was over, be it two days or two years.<p>

She looked around for her uncle, whom she would be staying with, but couldn't find him anywhere. 'Whatever' she thought. 'I'm easy enough to find.' and with that she grabbed her luggage and taking a seat in one of those plastic airport chairs. Not even five minutes passed before a shadow loomed over her, blocking out the sunlight that came through the window wall she was seated in front of.

"Well, well, well, haven't you changed!" Mizuki looked up into the smiling face of her uncle, which hadn't changed at all from the last time she had seen him. The only thing that had changed about him was that he had grown his hair out slightly.

A smile slid across her face. "Uncle Tsuyoshi! It's been so long!" Mizuki threw herself at him, the two hugging for the first time in five years. When they separated, Mizuki looked around for her cousin who should have been there with his father. "Where's Takeshi?"

Her uncle shook his head. "He was hanging out with his friends when I left so I didn't want to drag him away. Besides, you'll see enough of each other now that you're living with us." She remembered how excited her uncle was when she had called and asked if she could stay with him for a while. He reached out to rumple her multi neon colored hair. "Let's get going so you can settle in."

He grabbed the bigger of her two bags and motioned for her to follow him. She leaned down to grab her other bag and all she saw for a moment was purple, green, blue, pink and white thanks to her hair.

The only reason her hair was like this was because on her last mission she had entered a group of ravers who were making and selling deadly drugs. She had liked her hair like this so much she had decided to keep it that way. Pushing it out of her face, she saw a man with blonde hair and lots of men around him looking at her and she just had to smile at him. Dino was a close friend of hers and she also did some jobs for him from time to time.

Dino started heading towards her and she had just enough time to put her finger to her lips in a shhhing motion and used the other hand to shoo him away, for her uncle had come back to see what was going on.

"Sorry," She stared, looking at Dino's retreating back. "I thought I saw someone I knew." And with that she started to walk away and Mizuki had a feeling things were going to be fun here.

They pulled up to a sushi shop and her uncle killed the engine. Unbuckling her seat belt, Mizuki looked around and took a deep breath. So this was home for who know how long? Her uncle stepped out of the car, breaking her trance, bringing her back to reality. Mizuki chastised herself thinking, 'What if the enemy was here? I would be dead!' then she was struck with a thought that chilled her to her bones. 'What would my teachers had found me like that?' She had to suppress a shiver.

"So what has my little niece been up to since I last saw her?" Tsuyoshi asked her to break the silence that had fallen over them on the car ride home. Mizuki sighed and told her uncle all that she could of the past five years. Not much of it could be retold for the average person.

"Well in school I made it into advanced classes in science and math, and also I'm took English, Japanese, Italian, and Spanish so I can talk to almost anyone I come across. About three years ago I stared gymnastics and softball which I really enjoy. I'm a black belt in two different marshal arts and a while back I started kendo." That was everything she could tell. What she couldn't tell was that she joined gymnastics because she needed to kill the head coach because someone had paid her too, or that everything but softball was related to her hitman training.

Her teachers thought it was a good idea for her to some sport on the side so she could have a little bit of a normal childhood. Her uncle looked at her in something like shock. "What about fun time?" Mizuki just stared at him. 'Fun time?' she thought to herself. 'I haven't had fun time since I was seven…NO! I will not think like that!' she shouted inside her head.

"I do find what I do fun, Uncle." Mizuki said in a polite voice as they walked around to the house part of the shop.

"What about friends then? When do you have time for them?" She kept her face forward so he couldn't see the face she pulled. Friends? Everyone back in Italy knew she was part of the Vongola family and kept their kids away from here so the only friends she had were others in the mafia, like her teachers and people like Dino.

"Don't worry Uncle Tsuyoshi, I have all the friends I need." Mizuki smiled at him and he had no choice but to smile back. They walked down a small hallway and suddenly he stopped in front of one of the door.

"This will be your room from now on Mizuki." He started to walk away from her, to let her settle in, but he turned around and told her, "Oh and you'll have a lot more friends if Takeshi has anything to say about it." His eyes twinkled and he was gone.

Opening her door, Mizuki didn't know what to expect but she thanked her lucky stars that her uncle hadn't done the room in all pink or something girly like that. It was a normal room with soft, neutral colors and it all was on a deep drown hardwood floor. There was only a desk, a chair, a bed, and a window looking out over the front of the shop into the street. Oh and there was a closet.

Taking a deep breath, Mizuki began to unpack her bags. She hadn't brought that much clothing with her because she didn't really need all that much. What she mostly brought was her weapons, which took up the biggest bag and part of the smaller one. She began to find places to hide her weapons around her room, like her small hand gun which went under her pillow, her sniper went under her mattress, her throwing knifes were put in her underwear drawer, and her tonfas in her closet.

That was only the beginning of what she had with her and it took her almost a whole hour to find a place for everything. She was slightly depressed that she couldn't bring her katona with her but she was just happy it should be here within no more than three days, so she could begin to train with it once more.

Mizuki was having trouble finding a place for her ammo when she heard voices inter the living room down the hall. Laughter filled the house and she knew Takeshi was home, she knew his laugh anywhere, but when another voice joined in she knew he wasn't alone. Looking down at what she was wearing, her old I'm with stupid shirt and a pair of old sweatpants, not something you meet someone in for the first time. Digging through the few clothes she had brought, she quickly changed into a teal tank top and a black skirt that had white hidden in the folds, so you could only see the white when she moved, and strapped a pair of her throwing knifes to the inside if her thigh, just concealed by her skirt. She was doing one last check of her room when she was interrupted by the sound of her door.

"Yo, Mizuki-chan! Open up, I have some people I want you to meet!" She rolled her eyes at her cousin's excitement and pulling her door open she met Takeshi's chest as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Mizuki just laughed and hugged him back. When he finally let her go, she saw a boy about the same age as Takeshi with big drown hair that seemed to defy gravity and kind, innocent brown eyes.

"He-hello. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada but you can just call me Tsuna. Yamamoto has told a lot about you." He put out his hand and she took it in shock. This was the boy she was sent to protect!

"Hi! I'm Mizuki Harsha but just call me Zuki, all my friends do." Mizuki said smiling at the boy. What luck was it that Takeshi was friends with the Tenth? She was about to tell him who she was and why she was here when she looked sideways at Takeshi. She couldn't say anything until her and Tsuna were alone because her cousin didn't know anything about the mafia. She opened her mouth to say something when she heard a voice that still haunted her in her nightmares.

"Mizuki, you're getting sloppy. You left your ammo on your bed." She heard the cock of a gun and knew without turning around that Leon was pointed at the back of her head.

"Reborn! What are you doing? That's Yamamoto's cousin!" Tsuna yelled but Mizuki's only reaction was to reach for the throwing knifes that she had hidden under her skirt. As her hand found the cool metal handle of her knife she took the only chance she had. Turning, she pulled the knife out of its sheath as she moved and threw it at where the voice had come from and as she fell to the ground she saw the bow of bullets on her bed next to the baby. Damn he was right, like always.

Mizuki hit the floor hard and rolled sideways towards her bed and the gun hiding there. Reaching under her pillow, she groped for the handle and when she found it she gripped it. She was about to pull it out and aim when Reborn was there, Leon pointed at her head. "Dead." Was all he said as Leon turned back to his lizard form.

Mizuki just plopped down and pouted. "Why are you always so mean to me Reborn? And how can you possibly expect me to beat you? It's impossible!" Right after she said this she caught sight of Takeshi and freaked out a little. "This isn't what it looks like Takeshi! This is a game he and I use to play when he lived with me back in Italy!" Mizuki was relived when he just laughed.

"Oh! It seems like a fun game!" Takeshi said but when he went to talk again he was cut off by Reborn, who chastised Mizuki.

"You shouldn't lie to a family member! I taught you better than that." Mizuki jus sighed. She remembered Reborn teaching her that if someone's not involved in the mafia you were to lie your head off…wait didn't he just say not to lie?

"Reborn, NO! He can't be apart of this!" She looked back and forth between Reborn and Takeshi and she could tell by their looks that no matter what happened, nothing was changing soon.

"Zuki-chan! I like the mafia game!" Everyone in the room sweat dropped at this but he just laughed. "Anyways, I brought Tsuna here so you'll know someone before you started school tomorrow since I'm not going to be there because I have a baseball game." He smiled and Mizuki could only sigh.

"Fine. Oh guys do you have an extra uniform I could borrow?" This question earned her two strange looks. "What? I don't like wearing girl's uniforms to school; I get into to many fights." Takeshi looked at her slightly disapproving of her getting into a fight, especially more than one.

"But Zuki! We can't do that! It would be like signing your death certificate!" Tsuna said which caused Mizuki to look at him with two eyebrows raised waiting for an explanation. His face went red, "Well you see our school's head prefect 'bites' people to death if they brake the school's rules." Mizuki just laughed. It seems like she would like this school.

"It'll be fine. I can take care of myself. Besides what's the worst this kid could do?" She said feeling confident.

Tsuna was about to argue when Reborn looked at him and said, "You and Mizuki are about the same height and size, give her one of yours. Or do you doubt one of my students?" Reborn turned to Mizuki. "Hibari is the prefect he was talking about. He is strong, the strongest of Tsuna's guardians next to Yamamoto. It's going to be fun to see how much you've grown under Lal Mirch." Mizuki grinned, remembering her two years of training under Lal Mirch.

Reborn began to walk to the door and Tsuna followed him. "I'll bring the uniform by in the morning, or you could come with Yamamoto in the morning and change at my house." Reborn held Leon as he turned into a hammer.

"Baka, Yamamoto's not going to be there tomorrow and she needs to be there early. You'll drop it off tonight or I get to torch- I mean train you twice as hard tomorrow." Tsuna paled and promised to drop it off tonight. Takeshi and Mizuki watched as Tsuna and Reborn walk away. Turning away, Mizuki yawned and realized how tired she really was. Looking at the clock on the wall she saw it read 9:07 and she was surprised. Where had the day gone?

"I'll see you tomorrow. If he gets me the uniform just put it outside my door, I'll grab it in the morning. Oh and good luck at your game tomorrow. Kill'em dead." She said with a slight smile and as he left she walked over to her alarm to set it when her foot caught a floorboard that was coming up and tripped. Looking back, she saw that beneath the floorboard was empty space and smiled. She had just found a spot for her bullets.

Mizuki had always been a light sleeper (thanks to someone training coughReborncough) so she popped awake when she heard Takeshi's alarm go off in the next room. Looking at the clock she sighed. The one day she was going to sleep in and she wakes up at five freaked thirdly.

Getting up, she stood in the middle of her room doing her morning stretches and warm ups for a good half hour. After 100 push ups, she headed to the bathroom. As she stepped out of her room she nearly tripped on a bundle of clothing. Smiling she picked them up and two pieces of paper fell from somewhere within. She quickly picked them up and started to read them. The first one was a note from Takeshi saying he was sorry he was missing her first day and wishing her luck.

The second one was from her uncle and it was a map to the school so she would get lost. Mizuki smiled at the gesture. She moved on to the bathroom to grab a shower and get ready. Stepping in front of the mirror, she studied herself for a minute. Her hair was bleached and had strikes of multiple neon colors was the new style in the states and it was a mess this morning. What caught her attention other than her hair was the scar nest to her right blue-green eye. She had gotten that on a mission she was on last year and she had been lucky that she had moved just enough that she didn't lose her eye.

After a few more years of this life no man would want her. She would be scared, broken, and non-trusting. Mizuki had seen it happen to some of her teachers, this is the price she has to pay for choosing close combat as her method of assassination. She shook her head. 'No feeling bad for myself. I chose this and there's no going back.'

Jumping in to the shower, Mizuki stood under the warm water letting her muscles relax. She had changed schools so much she didn't even feel anything.

The shower was over a quickly as it started. Stepping out, she towel dried herself before putting any clothes on. Mizuki grabbed the shirt and a folder fell out of it, hitting the damp ground. Sighing, she picked it up, while thinking to herself 'I should've known Reborn would do this.'

Upon opening it, she discovered it was a profile on the school head prefect, a Hibari Kyouya. He was fifteen, almost sixteen, born on May 5th, lived alone, and fought with tonfas. Disliked anyone who broke the school rules and proceeded to beat them into a bloody pulp and sending them to the hospital. Liked birds, being alone and fighting. Looking it over she was less confident that the kid wasn't much of a challenge. Putting the file on the counter, she finished getting dressed. The uniform was the right size and she was thankful for that. Leaving the last two buttons unbuttoned and the tie lose, she started on her hair.

She never went anywhere where she could possibly get in a fight with her hair down because she had learned the hard was that getting your hair pulled hurt a lot more when it was down than when it was up. Her hair always took the longest to get ready because of the length. Finally when it was in its right place, she exited the bathroom, file in hand. "Today's going to be interesting." She said to herself.

When she arrived at the school she was half a hour early. Walking out of the office ten minutes later after getting yelled at by the woman in the office about the dress code, she saw Tsuna walking with a boy with silver hair.

"Hey Tsuna! Over here!" Mizuki yelled out to the boy. His head quickly shot in her direction and when he realized who had yelled he smiled. She quickly walked to where he had stopped to wait for her. "What are you doing here so early? Takeshi told me you're almost late everyday."

Tsuna blushed. "Well Yamamoto asked me to show you around so I came earlier than normal." The silver haired boy cleared his throat while glaring at Mizuki. "Oh! I'm sorry, Gokudera this is Mizuki. She's Yamamoto's cousin and she'll be living with him for awhile."

Gokudera continued to glare. "So she's related to the Baseball Freak., I bet she'll be just a stupid then." Mizuki was one who tried not to get mad much because anger just blinded you from your goals, but this boy was starting to piss her off and the just met!

Tsuna just sighed. "Zuki-chan follow me and I'll show you around. What class are you in?" Mizuki just handed him the paper the woman had handed her and he smiled. "You're in our class so that's going to be fun! He he" Tsuna laughed nervously a the tension between his two friends.

They entered a disserted hallway and in one second's time Mizuki knew something was off. Tsuna continued to talk, walking in front of her and Gokudera walked behind her, glaring at the back of her head. She could feel the murderous intent but she couldn't tell where it came from or who it was directed at.

Looking around, she was searching for anything that looked out of place…there! Two inches in front of Tsuna was a thin, sharp wire. "Tsuna!" Mizuki yelled and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him backwards, using herself to cushion his fall.

"Tenth!" Gokudera ran forward, almost falling for the same trick, but Mizuki used her arm to knock his legs out from under him, causing him to also fall backwards, landing on his back. "What the hell?" He yelled as she pushed Tsuna towards him.

"Shut up for a minute will ya?" Mizuki said as she moved closer to the wire. Touching it with her pointer finger, a thin line of blood formed. It's just like she thought. Mizuki knew this trick, it used a thin sharp metal wire and the victims own momentum to decapitate them. She was just lucky she had seen the light reflect off it at the right angle.

Mizuki pulled a tissue out of her bag to press to her new wound to help stop the bleeding. "Tsuna, someone just tried to kill you." Mizuki said in the voice she for some reason used when she was in her hitman mode.

"What?" Both Gokudera and Tsuna yelled. She ignored then as she grabbed more tissues out and one of her many knife. Grabbing the wire with the tissue, she preceded to cut it, disposing of it before anyone one else could get hurt.

Once that was done, she turned back to the two boys. "Okay! Let's get to class before we're late!" She said cheerfully as she grabbed the two stunned boy's hands, dragging them away.

Getting introduced to the class never changes. It's "We have a new student today" and "Pleased to meet you all, I hope we can get alone." Boring stuff and it got even more boring once the class started because she already knew everything, so she kept tuning in and out, but she at all times kept an eye out for anything out of place, should the person try anything again.

She was deep in thought when the teacher's voice broke through to her ears. "Harsha!" The look on his face suggested it wasn't the first time he had called her name. Mizuki quickly shot out of her chair.

"I'm sorry sensei, but I didn't hear the question." She lowered her head in mock shame. She didn't care what this teacher thought of her, she was most likely just as smart as him, maybe more.

"Solve this question on the board." The question was (x-4) (x+4) and she knew the answer right away. She could do questions three times as hard as this.

"The answer is clearly x2-16." She said with more attitude than necessary, but she really didn't like this man. He clearly liked to pick on his students and he moved to fast on purpose so he could humiliate more students. He was about to say something when the lunch bell rang. She could see he was trying to get her back for humiliating him like that. She smirked at him 'Bring it.' She thought at him. Tsuna walked over to her, smiling. "Would you like to have lunch with Gokudera and me?" She couldn't help but smile back.

"Sure, I would love to!" Grabbing the lunch her uncle had made her, she followed the two boys to the roof. Since this morning Gokudera hadn't glared at her, but he had been staring at her.

Just as they sat on the roof, they heard "Caissu." And Reborn popped out of nowhere. He looked at Mizuki and said, "Good job this morning. Tsuna would have been dead if it hadn't been for you." In that moment she knew it had been Reborn behind this morning's attack.

"What would you have done if I hadn't caught it? You would have killed two of your students, not to mention the next family's boss." She said as she ate the amazing sushi her uncle had made

"I have trust in you and it paid off. Don't bother with what could have happened. If one of my old students fell for that trick, what type of teacher would I be?" Reborn said calmly as he sat with his back to them.

Gokudera looked back and forth between Reborn and Mizuki in shock. "Wait, you're _the_ Harsha Shadow? The hitman who appeared about five years ago?"

"Um…yeah? That's me" Mizuki said slowly. Gokudera looked at her with wide eyes. She shifted, unconformable with how he was staring. "Can I do something for you?" She asked Gokudera, afraid that he was slightly crazy. She looked to Tsuna for help when Gokudera fell to his knees in front of her.

"Thank you thank you thank you! You saved the boss when I couldn't! I'm in your debt!" He went on and on, hitting his head against the ground. Tsuna and Mizuki sweat dropped at his actions. Mizuki stepped back, trying to get away from Gokudera who was still on the ground, when she backed up into what felt like a guy's chest. Tsuna looked over when he heard the two bodies collide and scram in peer fear.

Standing behind Mizuki was the one and only Hibari Kyouya, and he looked ready to kill. Mizuki knew he was taking in her hair, bleached with unnatural colors. The boy's uniform, the lose tie and the unbuttoned shirt. She was braking every rule he oh so loved and he was not happy about it.

"H-Hibari-san! What are you doing here? Hehe." This man clearly struck fear in her boss and she saw Gokudera reach for something. Mizuki only aw this from the corner of her eye because she couldn't rip her eyes off Hibari even if she wanted to. His black hair fell slightly into his gray eyes that looked as calm as the ocean before it turns violent and kills you.

"You." He said, speaking to Mizuki. "I'm going to bite you to death." And with that he charged at her, tonfas appearing out of nowhere. Mizuki barley had time to react but jumping back, avoiding his attacks. "Hmmm. No matter how fast you are, you're still just a herbivore." While he talked she attempted to get her knifes out of her sleeves but when she went for them she discovered they were gone.

"What…REBORN!" She screamed when she saw him standing there next to Tsuna holding all of the knifes she had brought to school with her. When she could she was going to kill that baby. "Hibari, what did I do?" She yelled to distract him while she found a new weapon.

Hibari's reaction was to narrow his eyes and kept coming at her at an incredible speed. "You're entire being is a rule violation, so you must be bitten to death. Die Herbivore." If it was possible he came at her faster than before and she still couldn't find a weapon.

Mizuki continued to doge his attacks for five minutes before she finally got an idea. She waited for him to swing at her face and when he did she threw herself backwards into a quick handstand, preceding to kick him in his left hand, causing him to drop on of his tonfas. Quickly getting back to her feet, she dove for the lost weapon before he could regain it. Landing on her stomach, she felt the wind as his other tonfa came at the back of her head.

Rolling onto her back, she put up her newly acquired weapon to block the oncoming one. They sat there for a moment, her on her back and him leaning over her, their tonfas locked. Mizuki let herself a small smile as she thought of a witty line she could use. "Hey, Hibari? It looks like you're out of luck because unfortunately for you, I have a biting fetish." His eyes widened slightly and in that moment she used her legs to kick him off her. Using the momentum of her kick, she jumped up to her feet, holding her tonfa in the ready position. Just then there was an explosion from somewhere inside the building. Tsuna ran to the edge of the roof and looking down he said, "The science buildings are on fire!"

Hibari lowered his weapon to look at the smoke rising from the side of the building. "Looks like I'll have to bite you to death another day," he paused. "Omnivore." He finished and Mizuki smiled.

"Here's your teeth back Carnivore." She threw him his weapon that she had borrowed. He just caught it and they disappeared into his jacket, and he walked away. The moment he was gone Tsuna and Gokudera were next to here, Tsuna checking her for injuries, Gokudera just staring at her in awe. Mizuki noticed Gokudera had a cigarette hanging from his mouth. She stuck out her had. "Give me one." She said in her hitman voice. When he gave her a blank look she rolled her eyes. "A cigarette. Give me one please." As he passed her one along with his lighter she winked at him "Don't tell Takeshi." Which made them both laugh.

Lighting the cigarette, she walked over to the edge of the roof, thinking about the fight. What had made her say that? She had been staring into his eyes and…"Caussiu" Reborn said making her jump. She eyed him disdainfully.

"What are you trying to kill off all your students in one day? Why did you steal my knifes?" Reborn just smiled that infuriating smile.

"I wanted to see if the wind could move the cloud." Mizuki looked at him like he had lost him mind. She remembered when she had been his main student she would always be giving him this look. She was about to ask him what he had meant by that when Tsuna called her over to finish her food because there was less then ten minutes of lunch left.

'At least things wont be boring.' She thought before she let herself be swept away in the lunch time talk. Mizuki failed to see Reborn looking at her with a evil glint in his eyes.

* * *

><p>A.N.: So? Good? Bad? I will never know if you don't tell me so please R &amp; R!<p> 


	2. I'm What?

Sorry it took me so long to get this out but now it's here and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

><p>The trio was walking out of the school, Mizuki lagging behind slightly. "School was never this boring back in Italy! I even fell asleep in science, what has the world come to?" she said in mock horror. They all laughed and kept walking in the direction of the gate.<p>

"Zuki-chan, would you like to come over my place? Yamamoto is going to be there when he gets back from his game. Besides, he and I need all the help we can get!" As Tsuna said this Gokudera's face fell and Tsuna quickly added, "Not that we didn't have good help before! Think of how much faster it will go with two tutors!" Gokudera did a total 180 and smiled brightly at Tsuna like he was the best thing in the world.

Mizuki just laughed at the two boys. "Sure Tsuna, I'll come over but there is one condition." She said, the last part in her hitman voice. Tsuna looked at her, worry showing on his face. Mizuki looked him straight in the eyes and said, "There has to be food."

The look on Tsuna's face was priceless. Mizuki just slung her arms over the shoulders of her two new friends. "Let's get going, I'm starving!" She yelled while pulling the two boys, making people look at them but she didn't care. When they reached the school gates Mizuki stopped, causing the boys to run into her. She just turned around and to wave to someone and when Gokudera and Tsuna turned to see who she was waving at Gokudera's mouth dropped and Tsuna let out a yelp that sounded like an injured puppy.

Standing there in the window was Hibari, looking down on all the students leaving the school grounds. Mizuki could feel his glare cutting into her but she kept on smiling and waving, like she was leaving an old friend who hadn't tried to kill her just hours earlier. Then as suddenly as she started, she stopped, grabbed the forearms of the two boys with her and said no more than, "Which way is it to your house Tsuna?"

It was a quite walk, at least to Mizuki. She was thinking about the fight with Hibari again and also Reborn's whole wind and cloud thing. It was beginning to bug her because she knew Reborn never said anything that was unimportant, but that didn't mean that she understood it.

"Umm Zuki-chan?" Her head shot to where the person who had said her name stood. About eight feet behind her stood Tsuna and Gokudera at a gate leading to a house. "You passed it. I live right here."

"Oh! I'm sorry Tenth! I guess I was thinking so hard I didn't notice you stop." She gave them a smile and walked back to the gate. Tsuna just shrugged and led them to the front door, but when a smell hit Mizuki's nose she grabbed Tsuna and motioned for his to stay where he was.

Opening the door, the smell was much stronger and she knew she hadn't made a mistake. She got out one of her knifes and when Tsuna saw he once again yelped like a kicked puppy. Out of the kitchen came a woman's voice. "Tsuna is that you?" The voice had to belong to Tsuna's mother, but Mizuki heard footsteps and the voice wasn't moving, her hitman training told her as it kicked in.

Sliding to one side of the doorframe, Mizuki waited as the footsteps got closer. Tsuna opened his mouth to say something to her but right as he was about to speak a woman walked out of the kitchen and it only took seconds for Mizuki to know there was a threat to her boss.

Mizuki quickly grabbed the taller woman from behind and spun her so the woman's back was against the wall and Mizuki's knife was resting on her neck. "Why have you come to kill the Tenth Bianchi? Tell me now or you'll find I'm much more deadly than when we last met." Mizuki hissed at Bianchi who was staring at Mizuki in shock.

"Mizuki let Bianchi go! She isn't trying to kill me, she lives here!" Tsuna yelled at her worry in his voice but Mizuki couldn't tell if it was for Bianchi or what she had turned into.

At his order Mizuki let go of the older woman and took a step back, looking ashamed at herself. "I'm sorry Bianchi-sensei. I shouldn't have attacked you like that. Forgive me." She said bowing. When Mizuki looked up Bianchi was smiling at her and she noticed for the first time she was wearing ski goggles, indoors.

"Zuki! It's fine that is what we trained you to do. I haven't seen you in so long! You never write anymore!" Bianchi said as he grabbed Mizuki into a hug, crushing the smaller girl to her chest. Behind the two women, the two boys looked at each other.

"They know each other?" Tsuna mouthed to Gokudera, confused. The two girls pulled away and looked at each other only to squeal and hug again.

"What are you doing here Bianchi? Last I heard you left Italy for a job a couple months ago, so how did you end up at the boss's house?" Bianchi just smiled at her and put a hand on Mizuki's shoulder.

"It's a very long story and I'll tell you when we have the time. But right you have to meet Mama and knowing you get something to eat!" With that said Bianchi Mizuki and dragged her into the kitchen and after a moment the followed them.

As the two boys entered the room they saw Mizuki about to put some food in her mouth that was emitting purple fumes. "No! Don't eat that!" Tsuna and Gokudera both yelled at Mizuki which just made her laugh and still eat the food. "Noooooo!" They yelled while running to her, waiting for her to fall to the floor in pain or just in death, but the minutes just passes with her still eating, and them staring at her.

"You know Bianchi, these are really good!" After fifteen minutes Tsuna and Gokudera were giving Mizuki the look of 'why the heel aren't you dead yet?' Mizuki saw this and grinned at them. "This is what you get for being a student of Bianchi's for two years. After that I can eat almost anything she or I make."

Gokudera's eyes widened. "My sister was one of the Harsha Shadow's teachers?" He turned to look at Bianchi, new respect in his eyes. "I think this is the first time I don't mind you being my sister.' Bianchi was about to say something but was interrupted by the front door.

"Yo! Tsuna? Dera? You guys in here?" Takeshi popped his head into the kitchen. "Oh hey guys! Zuki-chan! I'm glad you're here, saves me the trouble of having to run all the way home and drag you here! Hehehe" Takeshi laughed, entering the room. As he got to Gokudera and Tsuna he threw his arms over their shoulders causing, to Mizuki's surprise, Gokudera to blush slightly. "So Dera, you blow anything up today?"

Takeshi kept laughing as Gokudera threw his arm off him. "As if I would tell some Baseball Idiot like you." Right as he finished, Gokudera walked out of the room, leaving behind total silence.

Moments passed in awkward silence until finally Mizuki couldn't take it anymore. She yelled "Gay baby!" making everyone look at her like she had lost her mind. "What? You've never heard of that saying?" when she received more blank looks she sighed and explained, "Some people say that every time there is an awkward silence that a gay baby is born." She explained to them as if every person should know this.

Right as Mizuki finished her sentence a woman walked in threw the back door with two babies following in after her. She resembled Tsuna but with darker hair and eyes but she was just as kind looking. One of the children, a boy with a giant afro and dressed in a cow costume, was whining and the top of his lungs. "Mama, I want CANDY!" Beside him was a little girl with an egg shaped head, no ears and her hair was sticking straight into the air in a ponytail.

"Lambo! Don't yell at Mama!" The little girl told the little cow, but he just ignored her. He just jumped onto a chair and began chanting for food which made everyone but Mizuki sigh.

"Here you go Lambo-chan." The woman with brown hair said, setting the plate in front of the hungry child. She turned to say something to the group behind her but stopped when her eyes landed on Mizuki. "Tsuna! Why didn't you tell me we had a new guest? Anyways I'm Nana but you can just call me Mama, welcome to our home and I hope it can become a home to you." Mama smiled and Mizuki smiled back, seeing where Tsuna got his kindness from.

Bowing to the older woman Mizuki introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Mizuki Harsha, Takeshi's cousin.

Mama gave her a motherly smile and realized that Nana reminded her slightly of her own mother. "Did you come to do homework with the boys?"

"Um, yeah something like that. They also dragged me here because Takeshi's coming here too." Mizuki explained and out of nowhere Reborn showed up, causing Mizuki to glare at him. Wherever the baby was trouble always seemed to follow. Mama didn't notice the glare and just told the kids to go get started on their homework.

"I'm putting cookies in now so I'll bring you all up some when they come out." There wasn't much room to argue, so the three teenagers grabbed their bags and went to find Gokudera. They stumbled across him moping outside of Tsuna's room, waiting for the rest of the group.

When Takeshi asked Gokudera why he didn't just wait for them in the room he reacted as if Takeshi had just asked him why he didn't just cut off his own hand for fun. "As if I would go into the Tenth's room without permission! I would expect from a baseball idiot like you, but I'm his right hand man." Mizuki wondered to herself what that had to do with anything.

"Ha-ha, that's the Dera we know and love!" Takeshi said and once again Mizuki noticed Gokudera blush, heaver than the last time. "Come on, let's get going so it doesn't take all night, pops wants Mizuki home for a welcome home dinner. Oh and all of you are invited if you wanna come." Mizuki's mouth began to water at the thought of all the wonderful food she would get tonight.

Tsuna just said he would ask when Reborn popped into the room and kicked Tsuna in the head. "You will be going. Mizuki is now part of your family so you will be there." Mizuki laughed remembering all the times that had happened to her and that part of her that was made by Reborn was happy to see someone else on the other end of the abuse.

She stopped laughing when she saw Reborn looking at her. "Mizuki, do you still have the present I sent you for your birthday?" She looked at him blankly as she tried to remember what he had gotten her. The custom throwing knives? Nope that was the Ninth. That new, expensive katona? Again no that was Squalo. It wasn't the whip because Dino had given her that and had regretted that the next time he saw…Oh yeah! It was that old ring with the note saying never to lose it and always keep it on her.

"Of course I do, Reborn. You did tell me to never lose it and it always have it on me." He looked at her and she blushed a little. "Okay so I don't have it on me right this second but I do have it back at the house." Mizuki shut her eyes, waiting for the punishment that she normally received when she forgot something. But it never came.

She opened her eyes to see Reborn glance away from her before saying, "From now on keep it on you day and night. It's important." Mizuki Eyes widened in surprise, but she agreed quickly. What was so important about some old ring?

Soon the group settled into their study mode, Tsuna being tutored by Mizuki and Takeshi being tutored by Gokudera. At first Gokudera fought the groups, saying that he was Tsuna's right hand man and it was his responsibility to help him. Tsuna, hoping to calm his self-proclaimed right hand man, told him that he just wanted to see Mizuki's teaching method. Right after that was said, Gokudera jumped into helping Takeshi.

Smiling, Tsuna turned to his homework and attempted to do one of the questions but not a minute into it he threw his hands up in frustration. "Mizuki I can't do this!" She just looked at what he had done so far and found what he was doing wrong.

"Tsuna, in the problem 4x + 32 = 72 you subtract 32 from both sides because you are trying to get x by itself. You then get 4x = 40 then what do you do if you're still trying to get x by itself?" Mizuki asked him and was answered by silence as he thought. She finally got a small I don't know and she just sighed. "Tsuna you then divide 4 on each side. What's the final answer?"

Tsuna thought and then grinned saying, "The answer is x = 10! I think I get it now! Thanks Mizuki!" Still grinning, he began working on another problem and when he showed it to Mizuki she smiled at him. "Yes!" he leaned over and hugged her and once he realized what he had done he quickly shot back blushing. "Sorry."

After that they sat there in silence so they were all startled, except for Reborn, when Mama walked in with some cookies. She put the plate down on the table and everyone looked at Mizuki as her stomach growled loudly, causing her to blush. "What? I eat a lot." She mumbled making everyone laugh.

Mizuki grabbed a cookie and when she bit into it she moaned. "This is the best cookie I've ever had! How do you do it? I think I love you Mama!" Mama just laughed as Mizuki threw herself at her in a hug.

"Glad you like them. I'll be back for the plate later, call if you need anything." Mama said while detaching herself from Mizuki's death grip around her waist. "Oh and Mizuki, if you're ever hungry, just come here. You're welcome anytime." And with one last smile she left the room.

"Mizuki it's almost like you're a dude!' Gokudera started and she turned towards him, face covered in shadows. Gokudera quickly finished with, "I mean just like a guy, the way to make you happy is with food." Some of the shadows faded but not all of them. Mizuki didn't like being called 'dudish'. Laughing, Takeshi stood and stuck a cookie in her mouth and she did a total 180.

The boys all broke out in laughter at the look on her face, making her blush again. "Oh shut it guys." She plopped down and quickly grabbed another cookie. They all took a break from their work, talking about things that Mizuki didn't really know. "So Tsuna, is there any girls in you're family or am I you're one and only?" Mizuki asked him, fluttering her eyelashes, messing with him.

When Tsuna blushed Mizuki pushed for more details. "Well, Kyoko-chan is part of it kind of, well that's what Reborn says, and Haru is also. Kyoko-chan is in our class, but she doesn't know much about the mafia…"

"Then why is she part of the family?" She asked confused. Who would join a mafia family they knew nothing about?

"She's going to be Tsuna's wife." Mizuki turned to where Reborn was sitting, sipping his coffee. Ah, that explained a lot more. "Tsuna go ask about dinner at Yamamoto's before Mama starts on ours." Tsuna sighed but got up and did what he was told to do. Gokudera followed him out, saying he had to use the restroom.

Looking at Takeshi, she noticed his eyes follow Gokudera's movements as he left the room. What was up with those two? Gokudera blushes if Takeshi even gets near him and Takeshi can't seam to be able to keep his eyes off their silver haired friend. Mizuki's eyes widened at one of the possibilities. She promised herself she would talk to Takeshi later about this.

The two cousins and baby sat in comfortable silence, waiting for the two boys to come back. Mizuki was staring at the last cookie on the plate, wondering if she should take it or not. Takeshi looked at her and laughed. "It looks like you're disarming a bomb or something life threatening like that!"

Takeshi fell silent as Gokudera walked back into the room, making Mizuki promise to talk to her cousin again. As Gokudera reached for the only cookie, Takeshi made a noise, making Gokudera pause and look at him. Takeshi's brown eyes flashed over to a glaring Mizuki, which made Gokudera snatch his hand back as if she had been electrocuted. "The only reason it's still there is I wanted to see if Tsuna wanted it. Touch it and you'll be down a finger." Mizuki spoke up in her hitman voice which caused Takeshi and Gokudera to shiver and Reborn to smirk .

Tsuna walked into the room slowly, sensing the tension in the room. "Looks like we're all going to your house Yamamoto." Taking his, he shook his head at the offered cookie and Mizuki jumped on it, but before she put it in her mouth she looked at Gokudera . Sighing, she broke it in half and tossed him half.

"Well let's get going, I'm starving!" Mizuki said around her half of the cookie in her mouth as she stood.

Gokudera looked at her in shock. "How in the world are you still hungry? You ate nearly the whole plate of cookies and not to mention my sister's cooking! Do you normally eat this much?" Mizuki glanced at him wearily.

"What? With how much I normally train, I need all this food. Besides, I like food. People would be dead without it. So can we get moving?" Tsuna shook his head in amusement. Mizuki walked to the door and when she turned around she saw Gokudera up and felt something was going to happen.

Half way up, Gokudera lost his balance and fell sideways. Right on top of Takeshi, who was also in the middle of standing. When they hit the floor Takeshi's hands were on Gokudera's back. Takeshi had pulled him to his chest to brake Gokudera's fall and Gokudera's hands were on ether side of Takeshi's head. Gokudera went a beet red and tried to push himself away, but Takeshi's hands kept him in place. "Are you okay?" Takeshi asked, staring into Gokudera's eyes.

Mizuki stared at the scene in front of her with wide eyes. Was it her imagination or was this a moment between her cousin and the sliver-haired hot head? She smiled as she looked down on the pair. Now that she thought about it they made a cute couple.

Finally Gokudera was able to stand but he seemed to have lost his ability to speak. He just went redder when he looked at Takeshi again and he was gone, walking out the door. Takeshi's face fell slightly as the other boy left the room and in that moment Mizuki knew for sure. Her cousin liked, or maybe ever loved, Gokudera.

When it was only Mizuki and Takeshi left in the room, she walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Everything's going to work out. You'll see." She said, trying to make him feel better because she knew he was hurting and was rewarded with a small, sad smile.

"Yeah, sure it will." He looked at her and sighed. "Come on, Pops is making the food right now and I know how you get when you're hungry." When he ruffled her colorful hair she stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh, but she still saw some sadness etched on his face.

The walk to Takeshi's house was another quite one. There were many attempts at conversations but they all ended in awkward silences, so the group just gave up and walked on.

When the house came in view everyone couldn't help but laugh as Mizuki's stomach growled like she hadn't eaten for days. Smiling, they all walked into the shop part of the house. When Takeshi dad saw them all he yelled out a greeting. "How was little Zuki-chan's first day? Didn't get lost did you?" Mizuki saw Tsuna scratch the back of his head, most likely remembering the fight.

"Oh it was okay, just the same old first day stuff." Mizuki said which caused Tsuna and Gokudera to send her weird looks. "I was kinda bored to tell the truth Uncle, but then again all first days are. And thanks for the awesome lunch! It tasted amazing!" Her uncle just smiled at that.

"Glad you liked it. Why don't you guys go up stairs while I close and get started on the food. Sorry it's not done yet, we were busier than normal." Takeshi grinned at the information and nodded.

"Call me if you need any help, and maybe we could get Zuki-chan to help." Mizuki chuckled at that. Not because of what he said but the thought of her in the kitchen. After two years of being Bianchi's student she could hardly make non-poisoned food anymore.

Just as they were walking to the back the bells on the door chimed as someone walked in. Mizuki was the only one to turn around to see who it was and what she saw made her mouth drop. Taking a seat at the bar was Hibari. As in the demon who ruled the school with an iron fist, or in his case and iron stick.

Quickly ducking into the house half of the building, Mizuki ran to her room to change. She didn't want a fight in her uncle's restaurant. The minute she finished putting on the skirt from last night and a green shirt that had a broken heart wrapped in tape that said "Don't worry, I fixed it" she almost ran out of the room before catching her reflection in her full length mirror. The only thing he could get mad about was the hair.

Running back to the restaurant, she passed the three boys in the living room. "Oh so she is a girl then." Gokudera said as she passed and her only reaction was to stick out her tongue and keep moving.

Upon entering the room, her eyes automatically sought out Hibari, and there he was, still at the bar waiting for his food. She sighed as her eyes found him. What was she even doing? He not even five hours ago tried to 'bite her to death' and here she was, rushing to see him. Mizuki thought as she moved closer, "_I think I've lost my mind._"

She took the empty seat to the right of him, noticing him turn slightly to glare at her, which she ignored. "Hello Hibari-san, fancy meeting you here"

"What are you doing here, Omnivore? Tell me or I'll bite you to death" Hibari said in a voice so clod that she had to suppress a shiver. She put her finger to her chin in a mock thinking jester.

A smirk broke out across her face. "Oh, I don't think I'm going to tell you that." His eyes narrowed to slits and Mizuki did a mental check of all her knifes on her body and around her.

Just then her uncle showed up with Hibari's food. He looked slightly shocked to see Mizuki sitting next to the boy. "Mizuki? Why aren't you upstairs with the boys or in your room or something like that? Dinner wont be ready for another half a hour." Mizuki's shoulders slumped and it was Hibari's turn to smirk.

Uncle, I was just visiting with a friend I made today at school. When he leaves I'll hang out with Takeshi and them." Her uncle looked at her strangely for a moment before shrugging and walking away.

As he moved away Hibari turned to her. "So you live here Omnivore. But that still doesn't explain what you're doing here, next to me." She blushed oh so lightly as Hibari stared straight into her eyes, waiting for her answer and not so patiently.

Mizuki blushed more as she gave in. She looked away and mumbled, "You looked lonely…" She wasn't looking at him so she didn't see the look that passed his face as he heard what had passed her lips.

"Well, I hate crowding so I came here to eat. Alone." Hibari glared at her then turned and began eating his food. Mizuki's mouth began to water looking at his food, which she knew tasted amazing because everything her uncle made was the best.

"I don't believe that for one second. No one likes being alone all the time. I think that you just put up a strong front but you're lonelier than anyone would think. Why not open up a little? Life is so much better with friends. All you have to do is try." She flashed him a smile, not sure why she had said that. Why was she trying to get Hibari to open up? "_Because you use to be just like him._" That little voice said in the back of her mind. She shook her head as if she was shaking away the thought.

"You don't know anything about me and if you say you do, I'll bite you to death Omnivore." Hibari started glaring hole in her and she sighed. Why did she think he would react any other way?

"Okay, I'll leave you alone then. Have a good dinner Hibari-san." Mizuki said as she stood up and stepped away from the bar. She walked towards the door, and she stopped dead when she heard his voice.

"Omnivore, I'll bit you to death tomorrow at school. I hope you'll be as interesting as you were today. It's been awhile since I've had a good fight." Mizuki just shook her head and laughed quietly, she felt the same.

"Bring it Carnivore. You were the funniest part of my day." And with that she was gone, back through the door to go find Takeshi and the others.

Finding them in Takeshi's room, she plopped down next to Gokudera on the bed. Silence covered the room, all of them just staring at one another. All at once they started to talk and stopped laughing. Gokudera was the first to recover and asked Mizuki, "Where were you? You were gone for some time."

Mizuki looked at the sheets she was sitting on. What would they think if they knew she was talking to Hibari, the man who struck fear into so many? "I found…someone I knew in the restaurant and went to talk to him."

Takeshi smiled at her and she felt guilty for trying to hide something from them. "Who was it? Was it someone we know?" Why did he have to be so happy? It was making her feel even guiltier. Wait, what did she have to feel guilty about? So what she talked to Hibari? Was it because he scared the boss shitless?

She came clean. "Yes you do know him, it was Hibari-san." She winced at the strange high pitched sound that came from Tsuna. She knew she should have just kept her mouth shut. "I saw him come in and…talked to him."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "How did you do that and come away unscratched? How is the shop still here? How? Why?" Mizuki played with a strand of pink hair, not meeting his eyes.

"Well, if I get on his good side maybe he won't 'Bite me to death'. I don't feel like fighting him everyday, so what's the problem?" She looked up into her boss's eyes and saw conflicting emotions.

Takeshi laughed, pulling everyone's eyes to him. "Nothing's wrong with to Zuki-chan, it's just…unexpected." He grinned at her and she smiled back at him thankful he broke the tension.

"Kids! Dinner's done!" Tsyoshi yelled to them from the hall. Their heads snapped to Mizuki as you guessed it, her stomach showed it'd delight. They all were laughing as the left the room but Mizuki told them to go on head, she needed to grab something.

Running to her room, she moved towards the window to grab the thing she came for when movement caught her eye. Outside her window was a small, yellow bird was perched on the ledge outside the glass and it seemed to be looking at her. She marched towards it and it took flight as soon as she was near, but it seemed to be saying something that Mizuki couldn't hear due to the glass. Opening the window, her ears were filled with one word over and over again. Or better yet a name. Hibari, Hibari.

Her eyes whipped across the street as she saw movement. Standing there was Hibari, just looking at her. When he noticed her eyes on him, he held up one of his tonfas in what was a silent promise. They will fight again, no matter what.

He broke eye contact and began walking away, the little bird following him. It landed softly on top of his head and Mizuki giggled a the sight and jumped when she heard a growling sound, surprised to find that it was her own stomach. She shook her head while walking back to the door but at the last second remembered why she was in her room. Walking to her desk, she opened a drawer and grabbed the present Reborn had given her for her fifteenth birthday. You never know when that baby will show up so it was best to do things right away.

The ring she pulled out was on a small chain and she slipped it around her neck, the cool metal freezing against her chest. A clam feeling fell over her for some reason, but she just went with it because she felt happy.

When she finally made it to the table Mizuki found her uncle a the head of the table, Tsuna next to Gokudera on the left side and Takeshi was on the right side with an empty seat next to him. Taking the seat, everyone laughed as her stomach vocalized its happiness at seeing food. She just stuck out her chin, not blushing. "It seems my stomach is waiting for food, so can se eat?"

" In all these years you haven't changed one bit." Looking over Mizuki saw Reborn sitting in the last empty seat and was glad she had grabbed the ring when she did.

"What do you expect? I love food, so I eat food. Nothings wrong with that." A couple of them laughed at her comment but it all stopped as soon as they started eating. In no time all the food was devoured, table empty of everything but plates. They were just sitting there when Mizuki noticed Reborn looking at her.

"Can we get more food? It seams like Mizuki's still hungry." Reborn said, looking at Tsyoshi. She was surprised because for once she wasn't but she knew Reborn was up to something and it was best to go along with it.

"Please Uncle? It's been so long since I've had good sushi." He just smiled at her and said he would love to since this was he welcome party.

Once he was out of the room everyone turned to Reborn, but he just stared at Mizuki. "DO you have the present?" She nodded, not speaking. "Good because the time has come to explain the gift. And I think the reaction will be entertaining. Take it out."

Confused, Mizuki pulled the chain out from her shirt, therefore pulling the ring out for all to see. The ring was a silver ring with a blue face with a picture of what looked like wind blowing.

"Tsuna, I want you to meet your new guardian. Your wind guardian."

* * *

><p>So what do you think? It took me so long to finish this chapter it's not even funny! But I'll try to have the next one up soon. Until then, I LOVE YOU!<p> 


End file.
